Un deseo cumplido de la forma más inesperada
by Elia Stark-Rogers
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si deseando conocer el pasado de su familia varios alumnos de Hogwarts acabasen en el pasado? ¿Que ocurrirá cuando la Tercera Generación descubra porque sus padres y familias no les han hablado de que ocurrio en la guerra? Esta es la historia de un deseo cumplido... de la forma mas inesperada Rating M y me paso de precavida lo juro
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los lugares, personajes, etc. son propiedad de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo escribo por diversión

Bien me he leído muchos fanfics en los que la 3ª generación viaja al pasado, y otros tantos en los que se leen los libros. Así que me dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno que sea todo junto?

Hay algunas cosas que he cambiado con respecto a los libros, como ya veréis, pero espero que os guste la idea. Además he creado mis propios OC y son varios personajes.

Parto de la idea de que Hogwarts es una entidad pensante, ya que fue creada por cuatro grandes brujos y tiene habitaciones, como la Sala de los Menesteres, que cumplen los deseos de la gente ¿Y si estas personas necesitasen entender que ocurrió y Hogwarts los manda a donde todo comenzó? ¿Al momento en el que todo se comenzó a desmoronar?

Os dejo con la introducción.

PD: Las críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas. Lo estoy escribiendo sin beta, así que si alguien quiere ser mi beta enviarme un mensaje. Y si, la he editado. Por eso he tardado tanto en publicar nuevos capítulos. Pero ahora... ¡Aquí están!

**Introducción - Necesitando conocer...**

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero para un joven Gryffindor, esa mañana estaba siendo una locura. La nieve cubría ligeramente los terrenos, así que la mayor parte de los alumnos estaba dentro del castillo o disfrutando de Hogsmeade.

Pero para Albus Potter el día no había hecho más que convertirse en una locura, a raíz del descubrimiento de un viejo periódico.

Había estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, terminando un trabajo de investigación para Historia de la Magia, cuando de pronto leyó un viejo ejemplar de "El Profeta".

Ni sus padres, ni sus tíos habían querido hablarles mucho de la guerra. Sabían que había sido terrible, que habían perdido muchas vidas, incluidas las de su tío Fred, los padres de Teddy, el padrino de su padre, Albus Dumbledore, Snape… Pero ¿eso? El viejo articulo le había dejado fuera de juego.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en el mirador de la torre de Astronomía, acariciando las plumas de su lechuza Snitch y pensando. Como tomarse el darse cuenta de que no conocía nada sobre la historia de su padre. Bueno, conocía que había luchado contra Voldemort y había ganado, que el sombrero le había permitido elegir su casa en Hogwarts, que había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía un año y que se había criado con sus tíos y su primo Dudley. Pero en el fondo, pensó el joven Potter, desconocía muchas cosas del pasado de su padre y sus tíos.

En ese estado pensativo le encontraron Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Le habían estado buscando desde hacía un par de horas, hasta que al final, usando el viejo mapa del merodeador, le terminaron encontrando.

\- ¿Al?

\- ¿Rosie? ¿Scorps? ¿Qué…?

\- Al, llevas aquí toda la mañana. Se ha pasado la hora de la comida. Amigo nos has dado un susto de muerte.

\- Lo siento Scorps. Pero necesitaba pensar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado primo? – pregunto Rose al ver a su primo favorito tan sumamente pensativo.

\- Mirar esto.

Albus les enseño el periódico, y mientras lo leían el joven león pudo ver como las caras de sus mejores amigos cambiaban. Al terminar, los otros dos se apoyaron contra uno de los pilares, completamente paralizados.

\- ¿Esto es enserio?

\- Comprobado. Es un antiguo periódico de "El Profeta", confirmado con la bibliotecaria.

\- Realmente es verdad. Todos esos rumores, esas historias que los demás no quieren contarnos… Esas cicatrices que tiene mi padre en el pecho, en los brazos… - murmuró Rose, mientras recordaba como su madre tenía la costumbre de repasar las cicatrices redondas del pecho de su padre.

\- El miedo de papa, sus pesadillas… - dijo Scorpius recordando las pesadillas que su padre tenía a veces, porque siempre llevaba trajes de chaqueta largos, o camisetas largas… ¿podrían ser cicatrices? ¿O algo peor?

\- Tenemos que preguntarle a alguien. Quizás alguno de los mayores…

\- ¿Los Nox quizás? Ellos son los mayores de las familias, y los tíos confían en ellos.

\- Podría ser. ¿Dónde estarán a estas horas un sábado?

\- Quizás estén en Hogsmeade y hayan ido a comprar algo. O hayan ido a casa a ver a Remi y a las gemelas.

\- No lo sé, pero podemos mirar el mapa, y si no están en Hogwarts, esperar hasta esta noche.

\- Los tres amigos se miraron y tomaron una determinación. Iban a recibir respuestas, de una forma u otra, pero las iban a tener.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los seis Nox estaban en la conocida en Hogwarts por los alumnos como la "Torre de Astronomía", donde tenían sus habitaciones. Se habían atrincherado en una de las habitaciones vacías, que usaban como sala de descanso.

Era una sala grande, con una mesa grande y varias sillas cómodas. También había un par de sofás, y unos sillones cercanos a la chimenea, junto con un montón de estanterías por las paredes llenas de libros, tanto sobre la magia como libros muggles. Era conocida como "la Sala Común", porque era como las salas comunes de las casas, pero solo para ellos.

Todos los Nox estaban en la mesa sentados, con un montón de exámenes frente a ellos. Trabajaban en silencio, cómodamente y cada cierto tiempo, uno llamaba a un elfo para que les trajese algo de beber y descansaban.

En mitad de uno de esos descansos, tres sencillos golpes rompieron la quietud de la sala.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Rigel en voz alta

\- Somos Albus, Rose y Scorpius ¿Podemos pasar?

\- ¡La puerta está abierta! - respondió él desde su silla

Los jóvenes estudiantes entraron en la sala, y nada más verlos todos supieron que algo les pasaba. Tenían la mirada cautelosa, y se sujetaban las manos, mientras se miraban entre ellos.

\- Hey chicos ¿estáis bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó Izar con la preocupación en sus ojos verdes

\- Venga Al, pregúntaselo. - le dijo Scorpius en voz baja, mientras Rose le golpeaba sus costillas con suavidad.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Que sabéis sobre "la batalla de Hogwarts" y el tiempo que mi padre y mis padrinos estuvieron huyendo durante su 7º curso? - dijo el mediano de los Potter con nerviosismo.

Los seis levantaron las cabezas y dejaron de trabajar, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. Ellos conocían ciertas cosas, pero no todos los detalles. Muchas veces habían discutido con sus padres o tíos adoptivos acerca de eso. Pero nunca habían imaginado que ellos les preguntarían.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis acerca de eso? - dijo George recolocándose las gafas con sorpresa

\- Encontré un viejo periódico...

\- Sabíamos que este día llegaría Rigel - dijo Vega mirando a su hermano, mientras Theo asentía.

Rigel lo sabía. Sabía que sus primos, siendo curiosos, y tremendamente inteligentes, acabarían descubriéndolo. Pero no quería tener que responderles a todos sus primos, No quería que su hermana hablase sobre su padre ni su madre, no quería que Theo recordase de nuevo su pasado, o que Teddy hablase sobre sus padres a los que no había podido conocer. No quería ver las caras de los mellizos cuando hablasen de la muerte de su padre en la batalla.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Así que acaricio su anillo con cuidado, y activo el hechizo.

_\- Debemos hablar con todos. Sé que si decidís contarlo, que sea solo una vez._

_\- Gracias Rigel. _\- dijo Teddy por el hechizo, mientras jugaba con su anillo en su dedo corazón

_\- Gracias Paws _\- respondieron el resto, a través de sus anillos.

Levantó la vista y miro hacia arriba, con los ojos cargados de miedo.

\- Si hacemos esto, tendrá que ser a todos. No quiero que tengamos que explicarlo más de una vez. Así que vamos a hacer una cosa. Reunión familiar en la sala de los menesteres. Tendréis que avisar a los demás que estudian aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los ya graduados...

\- De acuerdo primo Rigel. - dijo Albus emocionado.

\- Tened en cuenta esto chicos. Nosotros no sabemos todo, pero os contaremos lo que sabemos. - dijo Ted sonriendo entre las lagrimas que amenazaban por escapársele

\- Y decirles a todos que se vengan en ropa muggle. Vamos a pasar tiempo hablando y preferiría estar cómodo. - dijo Theo dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Scorpius.

\- De acuerdo primo Theo. - le dijo el joven Malfoy.

\- Gracias por aceptar hacer esto chicos... - dijo Albus mirando a sus primos.

\- No podemos imaginar lo difícil que va a ser para vosotros. - termino Rose sonriendo a Ted.

\- Gracias Rosita. Ahora iros, tenéis muchas personas a las que llamar...

\- Os vemos en dos horas en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Sabéis donde esta no?

\- Claro prima Izz. Nos vemos allí.

Los tres amigos salieron de la habitación, mientras los Nox comenzaban a prepararse para llamar a los que ya habían terminado de estudiar en la escuela.

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Tras dos horas de carreras, gritos, patronus habladores y llamadas por la chimenea, todos los miembros de la "familia Weasley" y los agregados que estaban en Hogwarts, esperaban frente al tapiz de la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque aún faltaban los ya graduados y los Nox, que estaban en la "Sala Común", preparándose mentalmente para lo que les esperaba.

Teddy era el que peor lo llevaba, sentado en el sillón, con los ojos perdidos en el fuego de la chimenea mientras los demás hablaban en voz baja. Tenía el pelo de color azul medianoche, y los ojos negros, por la tristeza y la preocupación.

\- Hey Teddy, ¿estas bien?

\- No lo sé 'Meda. Me va a ser muy complicado... ya sabes - dijo el sin ser capaz de levantar la vista, notando las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

\- No te avergüences Teddy. En esa maldita batalla tu perdiste a tus padres - dijo Theo desde su mesa, mirándole con tristeza.

\- Lo sé, pero Vega y Rigel perdieron a su padre dos años antes, los mellizos a su padre en la misma batalla y tu ya sufrías al bastardo... y yo aquí, llorando como un imbécil - dijo el bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

\- Ven aquí Ted. - dijo Vega dando unos suaves golpes al sofá. Cuando él se puso frente a ella, Vega puso sus manos en sus mejillas centrando sus ojos en el - céntrate en mi voz, céntrate en mis palabras ¿de acuerdo? Tus lágrimas no son malas. Solo son el reflejo de lo mucho que echas de menos a tus padres.

Escuchando sus palabras, Teddy dejo fluir las lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a Vega como si su vida dependiera de ello. Enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de ella, y Vega comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo, de forma calmada.

Cuando pudo relajarse, se fijó que la piel de ella olía ligeramente a nardos, y su pelo al champú de miel que Izar le había regalado. Ella, al ver su pelo volver a su tono normal (o tan normal como el azul fosforito puede ser), le dio un beso en la sien, fijándose en que olía a pino y a lluvia... como cuando salía a correr por el bosque.

Con los dos metidos en su propio mundo, los otros cuatro Nox trataron de evitar sus risas, para no romper la burbuja. Ya era hora de que esos dos se diesen cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por la otra.

\- No es por molestar, pero hay que irse chicos - dijo George con sus ojos verdes sonriendo traviesos.

\- ¿O los tortolitos prefieren intimidad? - completo Izar bromeando con una sonrisita

\- Astro, si vas por ese camino iras el próximo mes a dar clase vestido con un tutú rosa, corona, alas y varita. - dijo Teddy con tranquilidad

\- Y tú querida Izar iras vestida a juego ¿entendido? - al ver como ambos asentían con el pánico en sus ojos, Vega sonrió y giró sus ojos hacia los ahora dorados de Ted - ¿Mejor Lyk?

\- Gracias Mare. Siempre sabes que decir - dijo el dándole un beso suave en la mejilla. -

\- Vámonos ya.

Vega, George e Izar salieron, pero el metamorfomago se quedo atrás, mientras dejaba su control escaparse, demostrando su sonrojo en el color de su pelo, totalmente rojo oscuro.

\- Si se os ocurre abrir la boca a vosotros dos, os usare de maniquís para mis clases.

\- Tranquilo Lykos - dijo Theo sonriente mientras miraba al mayor de los Nox.

\- Claro colega... - respondió Rigel mirando a su amigo.

Cuando los seis estuvieron fuera, se transformaron en sus formas animagas y echaron a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar frente al tapiz, donde finalmente los ya graduados y los mas jóvenes acababan de llegar. Pero todos fijaron su vista en una persona en especial...

Sorprendidísimos, los Nox cambiaron a su forma humana, y las dos chicas se lanzaron hacia su amiga de ojos violáceos, que se echo a reír ante su emoción:

\- ¿PERO TU NO ESTABAS EN RUMANIA LOTTIE?

\- ¡Cuando has llegado!

\- He venido para ayudar a mi hermana y Ed con la boda, pero tío Harry y tía Viorica me han dejado cuidando a los pequeños.

\- ¡Madrina! - grito Remus emocionado corriendo a abrazar a Vega

\- Hola Remi - ella sonrió y le dio un beso en el pelo - ¿te has portado con tu prima Dominique?

\- Shi - dijo el sonrojado. – Me he comido todo, incluso los guisantes

\- Ese es mi ahijado.

Teddy, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su ahijada Dorea, y se acercó a la pareja que se mantenía alejada de la mayoría del grupo.

\- Hola Vic. Edmond. - les dio la mano a ambos, sonriendo encantador.

\- Encantado de volver a verte Edward.

\- Puedes llamarme Ted, lo hacen todos los miembros de mi familia. - dijo el sonriendo a Victoire sabiendo sus temores sobre que no aceptasen a su prometido entre los "Weasley.

\- Llámame Bastian. Odio mi primer nombre.

\- Gracias por llamarnos Teddy - dijo la joven sonriendo al animago

\- No hay de que Vic.

Algo más apartado Theodore observaba a Dominique, que charlaba emocionada con las chicas y sus amigas, hasta que una voz conocida y familiar le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Theo deberías hablar con ella -

\- 'Illian, me odia. Después de como acabamos, no creo que me quiera cerca de ella. - respondió el sin girarse.

\- No te odia amigo - ante esa afirmación, el Nott alzó sus ojos, encontrándose los brillantes ojos verdes de su amigo. - Hace un mes estuve en la reserva... estaba bastante tocada. Ve a hablar con ella Nott.

\- Lo pensare, Lucas. – respondió el dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro

Pero las conversaciones pararon cuando un penetrante silbido hizo que todos se giraran hacia un muy divertido Rigel:

\- Bienvenidos miembros del clan Weasley y amigos. Hoy os hemos convocado aquí...

\- ¡Corta el rollo Black, te vuelves aburrido con la edad! - grito Ariana, haciendo reír a los presentes.

\- A callar McGonagall, que sigo siendo joven y guapo - gruño él haciéndola reír aun más.

\- Paws... que te vas por las ramas - dijo George, tratando de no mirar a una particular pareja, a la que habían ignorado todos los Nox.

\- Bien, antes de la intervención de la señorita McGonagall, os decía que os hemos convocado para contaros lo que sabemos sobre el pasado de nuestras familias... Pese a que no sabemos mucho, os contaremos lo que sabemos. - continuo Rigel

\- Aunque lamentablemente hay que aguantar a los señores McLaggen, la señorita Smith y la señorita Corner. - dijo Izar mirando a los mencionados con rabia.

\- No queremos que se ofenda señor Corner - respondió divertido Teddy ante el intento de mantener las formas de su amiga, mirando a Cedric Corner que abrazaba a su novia Hikari al otro lado

\- Tranquilo profesor, no lo hago. – respondió él mirando con tristeza a su hermana, que miraba al mayor de los Potter como si de un cacho de carne se tratase.

\- Bien, ahora apartaos, un paso atrás - grito Vega.

Todos se alejaron y dejaron al frente a los Nox que se miraron y pasaron el tapiz tres veces pensando "Necesitamos un lugar para que entiendan la historia de sus familias".

Lo que no esperaban era que el tapiz se convirtiese en un vórtice que los succiono a todos.

...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

Cuando el vórtice dejo de girar y brillar, el grupo entero abrió de nuevo los ojos. Era la sala de los menesteres, pero era una habitación normal, vacía, excepto por una mesita con siete libros de un blanco inmaculado.

Con curiosidad, Marian los cogió, pero lo único que encontró fueron páginas en blanco. Algo contrariada dejo los libros de nuevo, cuando se fijo en una notita debajo de la pila:

Chicos mirad esto.

Estos libros cuentan la historia de Harry Potter y lo que ocurrió para poder vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de este siglo. Pero tanta magia oscura ha pasado factura. Si queréis cambiar el pasado y mejorar vuestro futuro, llevar estos libros al despacho del director y decirle que el espíritu de Alexandria os ha enviado aquí.

Sinceramente

Un alma guardián de Hogwarts

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, temerosos y preocupados. ¿Sería cierto? ¿De verdad estarían en el pasado?

Pero los Nox, preocupados por los más jóvenes se miraron y usaron el hechizo de sus anillos:

_\- Podría ser cierto... ¿Podríamos cambiar el pasado?_ \- dijo Izar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas en su mente

_\- Ni idea Kitsune. Pero si es así, lo haremos_. - dijo fieramente Theo mirando a su amiga, abrazada por su hermano

_\- Bien, nos dividimos el trabajo. Un grupo de dos ira a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, el resto se quedara en la sala para poder proteger a los más pequeños_ \- dijo Rigel con seriedad - _Mare, Lykos, vuestras formas animagas son las más rápidas, iréis vosotros. Phant, acompáñales, pero tu vigila que nadie los vea. Astro, Kitsune, y yo nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar de los demás._

_\- Bien. Si hay problemas usar la conexión de los anillos_

_\- Cuídales hasta que volvamos Paws_ – dijeron a la vez los tres

Los seis asintieron, y sin mediar palabra, Teddy, Vega y Theo salieron de la sala, mientras Rigel y George colocaban varios encantamientos protectores alrededor del grupo e Izar explicaba a los más mayores lo que ocurría.

Transformados en un lobo castaño, una lechuza blanca y una pantera negra, los tres magos corrieron por Hogwarts, esquivando alumnos y profesores, hasta llegar frente al despacho del director.

_\- Chicos destransformaos, yo vigilo, os aviso si viene alguien vale _

_\- Bien Phant. _

Vega y Teddy se destransformaron, y el chico sacó un viejo pergamino del bolsillo de su sudadera, su varita y pronuncio en voz queda:

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Sin pararse mucho a mirar el resto del mapa, comenzaron a buscar el despacho, para ver con alegría al director en su despacho. Para su sorpresa y felicidad aparecieron dos bocadillos que decían "Caramelos de limón".

\- Gracias merodeadores. - murmuró Teddy sonriente

\- Cierto. Pero ahora... Caramelos de limón.

Al ver la gárgola girar, los dos se miraron con el corazón en un puño y subieron las escaleras. Vega miro a su compañero y los dos juntos golpearon la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Ella fue la primera en entrar, y se encontró de frente con los brillantes ojos azules del famoso director de Hogwarts:

\- Vaya, vaya, que interesante...


	2. Capítulo 1

Segundo capítulo... A ver que os parece. Os digo no es la historia al uso, tiene muchos OC's, y algunas locuras de cosecha personal...

P.D. Los comentarios constructivos son muy bien recibidos

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de los dueños de las películas, los cuales debería conocer pero no lo hago. Lo único propio serán mis OC's, los cuales conoceréis pronto

**Capítulo 1 – Llegadas del futuro y preguntas sin respuesta**

Gris. Era lo único que podía pensar Harry al ver el día que hacía en Hogwarts. Umbridge seguía en el colegio imponiendo sus normas. Lo único que podía alegrarle un poco eran las reuniones del ED y ver como habían mejorado todos.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Harry decidió levantarse para ir al comedor a comer. Pese a ser fin de semana, Harry se había tirado toda la mañana durmiendo. Las pesadillas hacían estragos en sus horas de sueño y Harry lo acusaba.

Bostezando sonoramente, Harry bajo al comedor, donde vio que Hermione y Ron le habían guardado un sitio. Sonriendo a sus amigos, se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Pero algo nuevo ocurrió. Después de la comida, Dumbledore se levanto y dio unos ligeros golpecitos a su copa, llamando la atención de los alumnos.

\- Mis queridos alumnos, hoy a ocurrido algo que hace varios siglos no ocurría en la historia de nuestro colegio desde la época de los Fundadores. -

Al decir esto, el comedor enteró ahogó un grito de sorpresa y comenzaron los murmullos. Tras un par de minutos, tratando de calmarlos, McGonagall se levanto y con un sonorus en su voz, consiguió callar a los alumnos.

\- Cuando los fundadores de Hogwarts crearon este castillo, antes de la enemistad entre Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, una joven apareció en el castillo, diciendo que su nombre era Alexandria Gryffindor. La joven era la hija más joven de Godric Gryffindor, y había viajado atrás en el tiempo para evitar las muertes de sus hermanos y su madre.

\- ¿Es eso posible? - preguntó Hermione desde la mesa de Gryffindor - ¿No alteraría el espacio/tiempo?

\- Señorita Granger, la magia de Hogwarts es muy poderosa, tanto que eso es posible. Por lo que se, se nos añadirían nuevos recuerdos, tal como recogen los diarios de los 4 fundadores que cada director guarda junto a los diarios de sus predecesores – mas murmullos - Hoy, han aparecido varios jóvenes, que como Alexandria han venido con un propósito y desde otra época. Estos jóvenes son miembros de la tercera generación, es decir, algunos de sus hijos. Además han solicitado a algunas personas…

Eso fue suficiente para que los murmullos volviesen, y la cosa no mejoro cuando Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos mesas más en el comedor. Pero la cosa casi fue un motín, cuando aparecieron los invitados…

Los Weasley, el ministro junto a Percy Weasley, Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood y su compañera de equipo Irina Todorova, Rolf Scamander (nieto de Newt Scamander), Remus Lupin con un enorme perro negro al lado y Tonks junto a él, la mayor parte de la Orden del Fénix (Moody, Shacklebolt...) y un chico y una chica de pelo rojo, una chica morena y una chica de pelo dorado, que causaron sensación al presentarse como Gwendoline y Bran Ollivander; la hija del profesor Flitwick, Carys y la hija del afamado auror Moody, Anabelle. Finalmente una mujer de piel oscura y pelo rizado, que cerraba el grupo, entró; acompañada de una joven de piel tostada y ojos verdes, que vestía de forma árabe y una chica de pelo dorado y ojos verde oscuro, que se presentaron como la auror italiana Beatrice Addario, la especialista en pociones Aisha Piret de Turquía y la especialista en cría de dragones rumana Viorica Ardelean.

Después de ellos entro Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beauxbatons, acompañada por su hermanita Gabrielle y un grupo de 8 chicos, estudiantes de Beauxbatons de todas las edades. Junto a uno de las chicas, iba un chico de ojos dorados seguido de una chica de ojos grises que reía divertida y una chica de pelo rojo fuego y ojos azul hielo, que se presentaron como estudiantes de la Escuela de los Bosques del Norte. Después dos chicos de rasgos asiáticos de la escuela Mahoutokoro, que observaban Hogwarts emocionados, acompañados por dos chicos que se presentaron como estudiantes de Salem, la escuela americana. Y finalmente, escoltados por dos aurores los Dursley, que miraban a su alrededor atemorizados y un grupito de 3 jóvenes que debían ser muggles, a juzgar por sus expresiones de sorpresa y emoción.

Estas personas han sido solicitadas en Hogwarts, a algunas las conoceréis, a otras no. Pero todas tienen que ver con lo que ha ocurrido. También hemos invitado a los tíos y primo del señor Potter, dado que han sido también solicitados por los recién llegados. Sin más, la tercera generación puede pasar.

Un gran grupo de encapuchados entraron en el gran comedor, todos con capas blancas con el escudo de Hogwarts en dorado. Cada uno llevaba un símbolo en su capa, un animal, o una palabra, que les identificaba. Seis de ellos se plantaron frente al grupo y se inclinaron frente a Hogwarts.

\- Hola Hogwarts del pasado. Nosotros somos la "3a generación". Podéis llamarme Paws - rió él presentándose con su apodo

\- Yo soy Mare - dijo un encapuchada haciendo una reverencia

\- Yo soy Phantom - saludo otro encapuchado con voz suave

\- Nosotros somos Kitsune... - dijo una voz femenina haciendo que se retiraba un sombrero para saludar

\- ... y Astro - terminó otro chico saludando

\- Y... bueno, yo soy Lykos - dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza

\- Somos los mayores de esta generación, así que os explicaremos porque estamos aquí.

\- Queríamos un sitio tranquilo para poder contarles a todos, lo que sabemos sobre el pasado de nuestras familias, ya que no han querido contar a los pequeños nada y nosotros solo sabemos un poco. - explico Phantom negando con la cabeza

\- Pero entonces - dijo Kitsune moviéndose ligeramente hacia sus compañeros - algo nos trago cuando tratamos de entrar a la sala de los menesteres.

\- Y estamos aquí con los libros que nos contaran porque en el nombre de los pantalones mas desgastados y bombachos de Merlín no han querido explicarnos el porqué de muchas cosas - bromeó Paws

\- ¡Esa boca Paws, o accidentalmente podría escapárseme cierto secretito por no medir mis palabras! - dijo Mare con retintín

\- Uy lo que te ha dicho - dijo Astro riendo junto a Kitsune

\- Tranquila Mare... Y enserio compañero cállate, que sabes lo temperamental que es - dijo Lykos acercándose a Mare para calmarla

\- Lo siento. siempre están igual... - negó Phantom con la cabeza

\- ¿Y lo divertido que es Phant? - preguntó una voz de mujer con diversión

\- Qué razón tienes Alba, pero nuestros padres están mirándonos alucinados. - rió él, para volver a mirar a Hogwarts. - Nos presentaremos por orden de edad, podréis hacer las preguntas que queráis, nada subido de tono por amor a Merlín, y... ¿profesor Dumbledore, tiene lo que le pedí?

\- Si joven. ¿Pero para que lo necesita? - preguntó el director con curiosidad

\- Ehm, ehm - tosió falsamente Umbridge - no sé quién es usted jovencito, pero debería mostrar respeto hacia el ministro y hacia su representante. Ustedes están mintiendo y lo…

\- Cierre la boca – gruñó él callando súbitamente al Gran Comedor – No se merece ni su puesto ni la asignatura que enseña, teniendo en cuenta que el mejor profesor de DCAO es el señor Lupin, seguido por Lyk y el profesor Snape cuando no es un idiota – dijo el haciendo reír a muchos, sorprenderse a Remus y gruñir a Snape - no tiene ningún poder ni sobre mi ni sobre los Nox, ni sobre el resto de la generación... y cuando acabe con usted va a desear no haberme conocido nunca.

Las risas se hicieron presentes, y uno de los encapuchados se adelanto y chocó los cinco con él. Mientras todos en el comedor trataban de aguantar la risa, Dumbledore sonrió e ignorando la mirada de reproche de Umbridge volvió a mirar a Phantom:

\- Uno es veritaserum, una dosis para cada uno, excepto a los pequeños, que solo tienen 3, 5 y 7 años - señalo a cuatro pequeños encapuchados, que saludaron con sus manitas - así creerán lo que decimos, ya que será necesario para algunas cosas - dijo él mirando hacia el perro negro sentado junto a Harry - y además ayudará a que ciertos cegatos de mi generación abran los ojos. Al final de cada presentación, todos deberéis oler el tarrito que tiene Dumbledore en las manos. Y no, no podéis negaros. – dijo mirando hacía los de la Tercera, que hacían diferentes ruidos de desagrado

\- Ya decía yo que eras mi Nox favorito - dijo Kitsune entre risas sabiendo lo que su amigo planeaba

\- Si, por fin dormir tranquilos... - suspiro Astro teatralmente

\- ¿No éramos Noctámbulos? - bromeo Phantom – Se supone que no dormimos nunca.

\- Ese es nuestro nombre, pero es más fácil decir Nox – continuo Lykos divertido.

\- Ah, y como somos muchos, nos presentaremos en por grupos, en familias. - dijo Paws, sonriente. _¿Orden de apellidos?_ \- pregunto el chico por la conexión de los anillos.

_\- Mejor por orden de edad, así nos presentaríamos más seguidos_ \- dijo Kitsune frotándose las manos

_\- Mi hermana tiene razón, así será más sencillo. Y podremos pasar los tragos más amargos antes_

\- Disculpadnos, estábamos decidiendo como presentarnos. - dijo Paws al ver las caras de curiosidad del gran comedor

\- Iremos presentándonos por orden de edad. Así que los primeros son Paws y Mare. - dijo Phantom

\- Y tener paciencia, somos una gran familia disfuncional - bromeó Astro mientras todos los demás reían


End file.
